Nine Months
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: Ron leaves Hermione in a certain predicament after he cheats on her. Harry is a good friend and steps up to the mark. But how will the next nine months affect him? Please read and review.
1. Separate Ways

**A/N: So here we are, it's time to embark on another new adventure. As usual I am not JK Rowling and I don't make a penny from any of this. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Harry stuck his headphones in his ears, turning up the music full blast to drown out the sounds of arguing from downstairs. After the war Hermione and Ron had become an item, and everyone thought that they were a Golden Couple. However The Golden Couple had been Harry and Ginny, until they split up three months previously. It wasn't a bad break up and they were still very good friends, they had just realised that they wanted different things. Ron and Hermione had seemed like they would make it, but Harry knew different. He spent all of his time around the couple, as they all lived together at Grimmauld Place, and he had become somewhat accustomed to their fights. It was always over something petty, and Harry had gotten used to tuning them out. He sometimes thought that it would just be better for everyone if the pair of them went their separate ways.

The room shook as somebody slammed a door downstairs in anger or frustration. Despite his music playing he could hear Hermione storming towards their room, shouting at Ron, and he picked up the gist as she wanted to be left alone. Ron however was never one to pick up a subtle hint, and he thought Hermione was being far from subtle now. He heard Ron banging on their bedroom door, demanding to be let in and Harry rose slowly off the bed, pulling the ear buds from his ears, realising he might need to restrain his friend. He usually let them sort their differences out amongst themselves, but Harry could feel that there was something different this time. Emotions were running much higher than normal, and there was a feel of finality in the air.

By the time Harry had made his way to the room that Hermione and Ron shared, Ron had managed to get inside. The pair were now stood less than a foot from each other's faces and they were shouting. Hermione had tears streaming down her cheeks and her face was flushed with anger. Harry had a nasty feeling that he wouldn't like what was about to said by either of them. It was very rare that Hermione ever got this angry, the last time this had happened Ron had been on the receiving end of a flock of canaries with some serious anger problems.

"Just leave me Ron please," Hermione said with resignation, her voice shaking. "Are you going to tell Harry what's happening or are you going to leave that to me as well?" When Ron failed to say anything, he just stood there opening and closing his mouth in a very good imitation of a goldfish, Hermione turned to Harry once more. "It seems Ron has been meeting up rather regularly with Lavender Brown, but not just as friends."

Harry rounded on his friend, wanting to know if this was true. He had always been a big believer in not cheating on your partner, because if you cheated then you didn't really want to be in the relationship in the first place. He knew that Ron could be a dick, but he'd never thought that he'd be the one to cheat on Hermione. Ron clearly didn't know what he had with her. Hermione was an amazing girl, and she didn't deserve to be treated like that.

From Ron's reaction; his inability to speak, his cheeks stained red and his shaking hands it was clear that Hermione was the one telling the truth. Harry tried to keep his voice calm, knowing that there was something about a deadly calm voice full of anger that sent chills down people's spines. "Get out now," he said levelly.

Clearly this wasn't something that Ron had expected because he now managed to speak. "What? Harry, it only happened once. I was drunk! I – I" he faltered, unable to meet Harry's eyes. He strode angrily across the room, shoving his possessions into a bag. He glowered at the bag in his hands and seemed to be refraining from attempting to curse Harry. "Fine if you want me to go then I'll go!" Ron snapped, heaving his bag onto his shoulder and storming out of the room without even so much as looking at his girlfriend.

Harry followed him to the door and spoke to his former friend. "I won't wish you well Ron, you hurt Hermione. But I will tell you this for free; don't ever darken our doorstep again. We're better off without you here anyway. Just go and enjoy your life with Lavender." Harry snapped the door shut in Ron's face, and headed back upstairs to comfort a crying Hermione.

She buried her head into his shoulder, and hugged him tightly. Harry held her tight and stroked her hair gently until her sobs subsided.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review, I love to know what you think of each chapter, and they really help me to grow as a writer. If you want to stay up to date with the projects that I'm working on then please follow my writer's account on Twitter SRWfanfiction, or if you're really bored you can follow my personal account MalfoyChristina.**

**I'm not sure when this will next be updated as I have a total of eleven projects that I'm currently working on. Rest assured though I won't abandon this.**


	2. Falling Apart

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for so much support guys and girls. I think this might be the most closely followed story I've ever had, and this is only the second chapter. So a huge thank you for all the support, it means a lot. So anyway as I'm sure you've all figured out I'm not JK Rowling and I don't make a penny from this. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

The next few weeks passed in a blur, and Harry found himself being Hermione's rock. He checked the mail before handing it to Hermione every day, making sure that if anything to do with Ron arrived then she wouldn't see it. He wouldn't do that to his friend. But what had surprised Harry was that Ron hadn't tried to get in touch at all, he didn't have a word to say to Hermione and he had only sent Harry a quick note to say that he was now staying at Lavender's. Clearly the rumours had been true then, and Lavender couldn't wait to jump in Hermione's grave. Harry had burned the note and didn't bother replying. He hated to think that he hadn't known Ron for all of these years, but he could see things much more clearly now. Ron didn't care about them; he just cared about the fame. He would never be right for Hermione.

Hermione on the other hand, apart from the rage and tears that very first night when she had sobbed her heart out, clinging onto Harry for dear life, was now focusing on getting her life back on track. Harry had been incredulous when the very next morning, she had insisted on dragging herself out of bed early and getting ready for work.

Harry loitered at the bathroom door every morning as Hermione took a scalding hot shower, and scrubbed her face until it was red raw with various face scrubs. Harry didn't see how a woman could use so many different creams and products; the entire bathroom was taken over with Hermione's stuff. The bathroom door creaked open, a flood of steam escaping before Hermione emerged with a fluffy cream towel wrapped tightly around herself, her hair twisted up on top of her head in a second towel. She raised an eyebrow challengingly, daring Harry to speak. When he didn't say anything Hermione pushed past him, snapping her bedroom door shut behind her.

Harry wasn't sure what he could say to Hermione. How was he supposed to voice that he was extremely concerned that she wasn't okay? Yes he knew that she was probably just suffering from the blues after a nasty break up, but he couldn't help but be worried that it was something more. She was always taking the longest hottest showers or baths, emerging with skin that could rival a lobster in colour. She had stopped eating. Well she hadn't stopped eating, but she was eating less, and Harry had heard her throwing up in the bathroom when she thought he wasn't around. The other thing that bothered Harry was that Hermione had become extremely snappy, the slightest thing would set her off and Harry was finding her unbearable to be around.

In the end he'd bit the bullet and sent an owl off to Ginny. He hadn't wanted to go behind Hermione's back, especially not to a Weasley, but he needed a woman's insight. And Ginny was one of Hermione's best friends. Ginny would be able to give Harry the advice that he so desperately needed, and Harry definitely needed it. He would be seeing her later that morning. Harry proceeded to get ready, wondering whether he was doing the right thing. He just needed to know that Hermione was alright.

He saw Ginny waiting outside the Leaky Cauldron, her red hair blowing around in the breeze. She turned to greet him, and hugged him tightly. Things were no longer awkward between the two of them, and she dragged him inside for a drink.

As they sat there, Ginny with a glass of dry white wine and Harry nursing a pint, she asked him what was wrong. It wasn't a bad thing that she'd heard from Harry, but they were social friends now, they didn't meet up for a drink. And they'd seen even less of each other since Ron and Hermione had split up. They were just drifting apart.

Harry shrugged carelessly. "Is it wrong that I just wanted to see you?" he asked, wondering whether or not he should tell her the real reason for getting in touch.

Ginny fixed him with a piercing stare, a stare which told Harry that she didn't believe a word he'd said. "I don't believe you," she replied, leaning forwards. "Now what's the real reason?"

"It's Hermione," Harry replied after carefully thinking through his options. He couldn't tell Ginny exactly what she was like at the moment, but he needed to know how to help her. "I just don't know what I can do to help. She's been horrible and snappy since she and Ron split. I don't know whether that's normal or not?" Harry asked, shrugging again. He was showing just how inexperienced he could be with girls, but that had always been part of his charm.

Ginny smiled gently. "Just let her come to you. She will, eventually, when she realises that she can't keep all the plates spinning on her own. And maybe spoil her a little bit?" When Harry looked taken aback, Ginny laughed. "Not in that way silly. I just mean maybe it would be nice for her to come home from a long day of work and be able to put her feet up without having to worry about cooking and cleaning. And don't you dare go putting Kreacher up to the task. She won't take kindly to that at all, you know what Hermione's like."

So later that night Harry found himself cleaning the entire house, without Kreacher's help. The one place he avoided entering was Hermione's room because that would be an invasion of her privacy. He also found himself cooking, and whilst he wasn't a gourmet chef he felt pretty proud of the cottage pie he'd just made. He knew it was something that was deemed as a comfort food, and that was exactly what he thought Hermione needed at the moment. She needed comfort and a shoulder to cry on.

When Hermione returned home from the Ministry, her face lit up. She took in the sparkling surfaces, the dinner already laid on the table, kept warm with a simple heating charm, and candles flickering. Then her expression became one of suspicion. "You didn't set Kreacher up to this, did you?" she asked Harry. When he shook his head Hermione allowed herself to be seated at the table, but she waved away the offer of a glass of wine. "I'll just have a glass of fruit juice if that's okay?" she asked Harry.

He nodded and grabbed a cold carton of juice from the fridge, pouring Hermione a large glass.

They sat and ate their meal in companionable silence, with Harry making sure that he didn't press the subject of how Hermione was feeling. All she would want was a night of distraction, and that's exactly what Harry was planning on providing her with. However Hermione pushed away the plate of steaming food after only a few mouthfuls, making an excuse.

"I'm sorry Harry that was lovely, but I just feel a bit sick." She did look rather peaky so he didn't push her any further, choosing instead to collect the plates and take them over to the sink. Even though Harry could have cleaned the dishes by magic he preferred to do it the Muggle way, finding it relaxed him.

Whilst he was washing up Hermione disappeared to the bathroom, only returning as he stacking the dried plates in the cupboard. It was instantly clear to him that she had been crying; her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was a blotchy red. He enveloped her in his arms, pulling her close.

Then Hermione dropped a bombshell on him. "Harry I'm pregnant."

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**

**Due to the number of reviews I recieved for this chapter, I am going to reply to the first ten here, and will email everyone else.**

**Henny B-F-R: Thank you. Harry was listening to a standard Muggle iPod, but I feel that Hermione at least would be clever enough to construct some charms to allow Muggle items to work in a magical setting, plus if they're at Grimmauld Place there wouldn't be as muh magial interferance as if they were at Hogwarts. I shall have a look and may send you an application.**

**dennisud: Yes you were correct. Aha love Ron being referred to as Dummkopf.**

**Modges: I completely agree with you, and I have to admit I agree with JK Rowling's latest interview about Romione. **

**mychakk: I agree with you, but I'm sure Harry will be a good influence.**

**hhrforever: Sorry it took so long to update, my life has been uber hectic lately.**

**WhiteElfElder: That's a fair point, but then again I also don't think Harry would take too kindly to one of his best friends being cheated on.**

**jackel12: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took a while to update.**

**vnat87: I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations.**

**MoonElf: Awww thanks.**

**starboy454: I hope you find this chapter as good as the previous one.**

**I'm not sure when this will next be updated, but I will be back.**


	3. Discussions

**A/N: Again thank you all for the positive feedback, I really love hearing from you. I'd just like to say a quick hello to all my new followers, I hope you've enjoyed everything so far and will continue to stick around. As usual I am not JK Rowling, and I don't make a penny from any of this. Although speaking about authors; I did a book review for One Moment, One Morning by Sarah Rayner last night, and she then tweeted me this morning thanking me and I had a huge fangirl moment. If you haven't read that book then you should check it out. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

Harry sat there, unable to process what Hermione had just said. There was no way that she was pregnant; Hermione was too smart for that. She always seemed so sensible; surely she would have used some form of contraceptive charm? But at the same time he had to admit that everything made sense. Harry didn't know much about pregnancy, or how it affected a woman, but from the few things he had notices whilst Fleur was pregnant, it all added up. Hermione had been so snappy; she had been downright horrible to the point where Harry didn't want to be around her, but he had ever considered the possibility that she might be having a baby.

"Harry?" Hermione asked gently, her eyes welling with tears once more. "Harry please say something." She sounded like a school girl seeking a parent's approval, and she sat opposite him again, wringing her hands. Harry had never seen her so distressed, and he didn't know if it could all be blamed on the hormones. Surely she must be dreading the thought of being a single parent at her age? Almost as if Hermione had read Harry's mind, she broke down, and he had to strain to hear what she was saying through her tears. "I'm so scared Harry, I'm not ready to be a mum. I never thought I'd end up in this situation. We were always so careful, avoiding my fertile time of the month, using contraceptive charms and Muggle contraception. I honestly thought something like this would be impossible. But apparently it's not."

Harry still didn't know what to say. At least it was a relief that Hermione hadn't deliberately been trying to get pregnant, apparently she'd taken all the possible precautions and it was just sheer bad luck. The last thing she deserved was one of her best friends being angry at her, when all she'd done was fall for an absolute idiot. He reached out and took her hand in his, smiling as gently as he could. "Don't worry Hermione; you won't have to do any of this alone. You'll have me here to help you every single step of the way, and you know I wouldn't dream of having you stay anywhere else but here. And whilst I may not be over the moon that you've gotten yourself into this predicament I'm sure as hell not going to judge you."

Hermione broke into a smile, her relief clear on her face. She hadn't wanted to admit it but she was extremely worried that Harry might side with Ron once news of her condition got out, and even though she knew that he wouldn't see her or her unborn child on the streets, she had been worried that he could make life uncomfortable for her. She realised now though that she needn't have bothered worrying, even if Harry hadn't exactly signed up to having a baby live under his roof, he would never do anything to hurt a child in any way, shape or form, not after everything his horrid aunt and uncle had done to him as a child. "Thank you Harry, you have no idea how much this means to me," she gushed, joy creeping into her voice. True she wasn't over the moon about being pregnant, but at least one worry had been taken off her mind.

The two of them sat there for a while, trying to determine how this new addition to their household was going to affect their lives. Firstly Hermione would need to start seeing a mediwitch, and Harry was determined that Hermione would get the best prenatal and antenatal care that money could buy. Usually he didn't like spending vast sums of money, but he could make an exception where a child or a friend was involved. Secondly, assuming that Hermione wanted to return to work in the future they would need to sort childcare. He had heard that house elves made good childminders, and he made a mental note to ask Kreacher about that when he next saw him. Harry couldn't see Hermione disapproving over having a house elf looking after her child, she was always campaigning for them to have more rights, and he knew that she would make sure they were treated fairly. That was unless Hermione was one of those insufferable mothers who wanted to do everything herself.

Eventually Harry dared to broach the one subject that neither of them had mentioned. Was Hermione going to tell Ron about the pregnancy? It was easy enough to conceal now, but she couldn't keep the baby a secret forever. Plus given that the child was Ron's the chances were it would inherit the bright red Weasley hair, and then everyone would know who the father was anyway. In Harry's opinion she might as well tell him. Who knew, it might even cause Ron to leave Lavender, something that could only be a positive at this moment in time.

However he had clearly underestimated how Hermione felt about telling her ex boyfriend because she pushed herself away from the table, her dark eyes flashing. "How dare you suggest I tell him? It takes more than being a sperm donor to be a father, and you know as well as I that Ronald Weasley will never be a good father!" She was shouting now and Harry was starting to wonder how he could fix this. Jesus pregnant women were scary! "I haven't even decided whether or not I'm keeping this blasted child yet!" Hermione stormed from the room, slamming the door as hard as she could, leaving Harry sat by himself at the table.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; I do take the time to read all of them and I love hearing your feedback. Plus there's the added benefit of them helping me to grow as a writer.**

**starlite22 : I'm sorry, but I thought that was a good place where to end the chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Tis-Is-Fussle14 : Thank you.**

**Modges : Thank you, you've just given me an excellent idea for a secondary plot line in this story. And I think you've got Molly pegged for certain.**

**greyspotterfiction : I'm glad you find it interesting, and hope this chapter maintains your interest.**

**dennisud : I'm not planning on leaving every chapter with a cliffhanger, just a couple of them.**

**laugh0ften2012 : No he doesn't know that she's pregnant yet, but it'll all come out in future chapters I promise you.**

**WhiteElfElder : Admittedly it's not an easy bomb to drop. But I think Hermione needed to confide in someone and Harry's not likely to be running off telling people her business.**

**starboy454 : Thank you, I hope this chapter is just as good.**

**Guest : Well here's a new update for you.**

**bet7368 : I hope you liked this chapter.**

**If I didn't reply to your review above then I will have emailed you a reply. I'm not sure when this will next be updated but I will be back.**


	4. Could You Do It

**A/N: Once again a huge thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story, I can't believe how popular this story is. Secondly, regarding what you are about to read, I have done my research for once. I spent hours trawling the internet about how this works, and yeah I'm pretty proud of it. As usual I'm not the amazing JK Rowling and I don't make a single penny from this.**

The room was bare and clinical with white walls. Hermione looked over to the ticking clock once again, wishing that time itself would speed up. She watched the second hand, and each time it moved felt like a new challenge to Hermione. She glanced back towards the front doors, her eyes travelling over the receptionist, a blonde woman of no more than twenty five who'd look disparagingly down her nose at Hermione when she'd arrived, and wondered if she could flee. There was still time, she could easily make it across the lobby, but her legs refused to move. She was frozen to the spot.

A nurse came out of one of the side rooms, and Hermione hoped that she wasn't going to be called next. She looked round at the group of them sat around this table. Some of the women had partners with them, but most of them were here on their own. One had even brought a toddler with her. All of them however seemed to have a nervous disposition, some were visibly upset; others fiddled with their clothes or the leaflets on aftercare that they'd all been given upon arrival.

"Hermione Granger?" the nurse asked, looking around, waiting for somebody to stand up.

Hermione swallowed dryly. She forced herself to stand, and not making eye contact with any of the other people in the waiting room, she followed the nurse on shaky legs.

The doctor's office seemed much brighter and friendlier than the room outside. There was a bunch of flowers on the desk, an explosion of colour within the vase, and there were a couple of paintings on the walls. Hermione thought she recognised a couple of them, but the doctor had started talking to her, and Hermione had to drag herself back to the current conversation.

"I'm sorry, I must have been distracted, what were you saying again?" Hermione asked.

"It's okay Miss Granger, please take a seat. I was just asking how far along are you?" Doctor Fowler leaned forwards, her face friendly and open.

Hermione shrugged. "I'm really not sure. I would estimate that I'm about five or six weeks judging by my symptoms, but I can't be too sure. It's all been a bit of a shock really," Hermione added, not completely sure why she was confiding in this doctor. "Normally I wouldn't have considered anything like this you see, but this really isn't the right time for me to be having a baby. I'd love to be a mum in the future, but at the moment I really need to focus on my career."

The doctor nodded, as if she understood that this happened all the time. "And your partner? Is he involved? Does he support your decision for a termination?" Her words were gentle but they hit Hermione hard. Of course Ron didn't support her decision, he didn't even know about the baby.

Hermione shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears. No, she scolded herself, she would not cry. She couldn't give him that satisfaction. "No he left before I discovered that I was pregnant, he's made it pretty clear that he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby." Hermione decided that it was safer to lie and pretend that Ron at least knew of their baby's existence, otherwise they might say that they couldn't go ahead with the termination and Hermione didn't want to think about that. She needed this to go ahead, and then her life could return to normal.

"So judging by your last menstrual period I'd say you're currently five weeks and six days pregnant. This means that we would what's called an early abortion, and the good news is that it's all very quick and easy. You simply come back in a couple of days time once you've been signed off by your general practitioner, take the first of two pills which makes the lining of your womb uninhabitable and go home. Over the course of the next forty eight hours you may experience a few cramps and some light bleeding but that's perfectly normal. We would then offer you another outpatient appointment where you would take the second pill which strips away your current womb lining and the embryo. From then on it's rather like an early miscarriage or a heavy period, whichever way you prefer to think about it. Does that all make sense?" the doctor explained, and Hermione found her head reeling.

Did that mean that she wouldn't be having the abortion today, that today was just a preliminary consultation? When Hermione voiced her thoughts, Doctor Fowler nodded. "Yes because terminating a pregnancy is such a big decision we have to be secure in the knowledge that not only are you aware of the implications of your decision, but that you aren't going to change your mind. You wouldn't believe the number of women who walk through these doors only to decide that they actually do want to keep their baby. As such we like you to think over your decision in the next few days. If you don't change your mind then that's great and we can go ahead with the procedure, and if you're still unsure then we can aid you with that as well."

Hermione nodded stiffly, clutching her aftercare leaflets to her chest. She rose and thanked the doctor for her time before leaving, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts and emotion. She had really wanted to get rid of the baby today; she didn't want to be tied to Ron any longer. Then a small creeping voice spoke in the back of her mind, are you sure you aren't just getting rid of this baby to spite him?

Hermione shook her head. She only needed to get through the next couple of days and then this would all be over.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**

**Onyx Obsidian : I'm glad you liked it.**

**WhiteElfElder : Yes Hermione's in a bit of a freefall state at the moment. Becoming pregnant was the last eventuality that she had planned for, and she really doesn't know what to do about it.**

**mychakk : Interesting idea, I may incorporate parts of that into the story later on. And yes it really is a horrible experience, I can say that from my own experience.**

**starlite22 : Thank you. Yes I'm planning on having that later on, and it will certainly be explosive.**

**Gruffard : Thanks for reading, hopefully this chapter is just as good.**

**autumngold : I know exactly what you mean about the moods, hopefully your husband recovered from being on the receiving end of the mood changes. **

**MinecraftDanny : Thanks for the review, it's always nice to see a new reader.**

**Modges : Ooooh yes, I'm thinking Rita may be a bit of a catalyst later on, after all she's got a grudge against our darling Hermione. And Rita seems like the kind of person who would want to settle a score.**

**starboy454 : Harry was thinking it to himself, but as time goes on he'll try and persuade Hermione to tell Ron about the pregnancy.**

**pawsrule : Thank you, I hope you enjoy this one.**

**I should be back pretty soon as I've already written the next chapter.**


	5. Could You End A Life

**A/N: So here I am with the second part of a two part chapter. I figured that it was best to split the whole idea of an abortion into two parts because of the timescale. Anyway as usual I am not JK Rowling and I don't make a single penny out of this. I really hope you like this.**

The next few days were hard on Hermione and she was barely able to concentrate on any of the tasks at hand. Her mind was still reeling from the consultation that she'd had a few days previously, and she was still set on her decision. She couldn't, wouldn't keep this baby. It was not a practical time and it could absolutely decimate her career. It just wasn't worth it. There'd be other chances to have children, other children with better fathers. Fathers no that was a plural, there would be one father, singular. But despite being sure of her decision she was finding it hard to visit her general practitioner and get the abortion signed off. It was the last link that she needed to sever in order to move forwards, and the last link was always the hardest to break.

But in her weaker moments like just before she was about to fall asleep or when Hermione was feeling low over Ron leaving her and Harry wasn't around to offer her comfort, Hermione found herself unconsciously placing one hand protectively over her still flat stomach. She had even caught herself absentmindedly looking at baby clothes when she'd been shopping the other day. The baby seemed to be worming the idea of its existence into Hermione's brain. And that was dangerous, because given enough time Hermione might start to doubt the decision that she'd already made.

Eventually Hermione realised that she had no choice but to go and see her Muggle doctor, and get the ball rolling with her abortion. She had half considered seeing a Healer at St Mungo's and asking them to keep quiet about her condition, but she knew was security was like there. The chances were every tabloid in the Wizarding world would know of her condition, or lack thereof, by the end of the day, and that would only lead to awkward questions. She could just imagine it now; Rita Skeeter turning up at her doorway asking why Ron hadn't been involved in her decision to abort the baby, gloating as she twisted the story with her Quick Quotes Quill. No she needed to see a Muggle doctor about this, and keep it a secret from the Wizarding world.

A week later Hermione found herself sat back in front of Doctor Fowler, her hands nervously wringing in her lap. The doctor was scanning several pages of notes in front of her, and Hermione had to assume that they were her medical records. She waited with baited breath to see whether or not she was able to have the abortion, not that it really mattered what Doctor Fowler said. If they refused her treatment then she had already decided that she would risk it and have a termination at St Mingo's. Finally after what felt like hours, but was in reality a number of minutes the woman in front of Hermione seemed satisfied.

"Right so everything seems to be in order. However because of how far into your pregnancy you are, we've decided to go for the suction abortion instead of the medicinal approach. All this really means is that instead of you having to come here for two appointments, we can do everything today." Catching the look on Hermione's face, she smiled, and added, "That is okay isn't it?"

Hermione nodded, chewing on the inside of her cheek. She didn't want a suction abortion, that would be extremely uncomfortable for her surely, and it would mean that she'd have to come clean to Harry about what she'd done. She hadn't told him because she was worried that he'd find a way of telling Ron, and the last thing Hermione wanted was Ron knowing what was going on. Mainly because it didn't matter what Ron did, either way it would hurt her. Either he'd be there for the baby but she'd never be good enough for him, or he wouldn't care at all. And Hermione wasn't sure which would hurt less. Plus a medicinal abortion had the added benefit of looking and feeling like a miscarriage, something that occurred naturally.

"If you'd just like to hop up onto the bed for me, that's it," the doctor told Hermione, and she felt a knot of dread form in her abdomen. "Now bend your legs at the knee and spread them nice and wide for me, good, now just try and relax Hermione." Hermione tried to do as the doctor said, but let's face it, having someone who you didn't know poking around in your uterus wasn't exactly going to be relaxing was it?

Hermione sat up as fast as she could, her mind made up. "No I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this," she garbled to the doctor, "I'm sorry but I want to have my baby." She grabbed her coat and her bag from where they were on the chair, and fled from the room without so much as a backwards glance.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**

**starboy454: Thank you, hopefully this one is just as good.**

**bet7368: Well now you know that Hermione is strong enough to keep the baby.**

**Modges: Yay huge long review. You've got pretty much most of the characters pegged except the mama weasel. **

**WhiteElfElder: Yes, but as shown in this chapter, Hermione has her reasons for not having a magical abortion. **

**LittleMissSmile: The chapters will get longer as I move further into the story.**

**MinecraftDanny: Yes she's going to keep the baby.**

**saphron0076: Hmmm maybe, I'll see where the story takes me.**

**Gruffard: I know I was away for a while. In between having my internet cut off at home and going out jobhunting I've not had a lot of time on my hands. I'm back now though.**

**riffin121294: Oh he'll be disappointed sure enough.**

**Sere'sLight: Thank you. Hopefully this chapter is just as good.**

**I'll be back again fairly soon as I've already written chapter six.**


End file.
